Life Beyond The Point
by KrAzYgYrL
Summary: Its all SS! There are ET but its all about SS...no ending of this story..Its just about life..well beyond the point....
1. Once Again

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 1  
  
(*sigh*).I lied down thinking about the time we had. Now I am finally going to see you again. I just can't wait until I see you again. Its been 10 years since I seen you, I closed my eyes and dreamed about us.  
  
As the day pass by, I'm laying down on my bed as a car drove up my driveway. ("Oh, I hope that's you.") I walked downstairs slowly and paused. I over heard my father talking to someone that I didn't notice by the stranger. He sounded familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I sighed dreamily and hoped it was you. I looked over the stairs and saw him. I ran down and just hugged him. "I can't believe it, its really you Syaoran! I just can't believe it!" I didn't let go of him until a while later. He hugged me back. I notice he was blushing and I blushed too when he accepted my hug. Syaoran looks the same as before, he still didn't smile. He has gotten taller almost then same height as me; his eyes were very beautiful I can get lost in those eyes for hours. As I hugged Syaoran I can only hold on, I can smell his scent as the wind blew my way.  
  
"I missed you so much, Sakura!" he said, "I talked to you but still I miss seeing your wonderful face." I couldn't help it but blushed. He looked into my eyes and put his head onto mines. I smiled at him waiting for him to say something. "Sakura, I wanted to do this ever since I was 10 years old. I wanted to tell you that I loved you and I still do, I hope you will go out with me today," He said. I just smiled at him and said, "How can I say no." I hugged him and said "no is the farthest from my mind, and I love you too." There in front of my door we shared our first kiss. The kiss was something I will never forget.  
  
As the kiss ended I looked deep into his eyes. "Hey! How come you're here!!" Kero just popped out saying. (*sweat drop*). Kero can tell it was Syaoran even though he looks different. "So how's it been with you, Kero?" Syaoran said trying to be nice. "Wow! I'm surprised you even asked!" said Kero. Syaoran gave him an evil look and I just started to laugh. "Sakura, I'm going to go now. If you need me just call, I'm sorry that I'm going to miss your birthday," said my dad. "It's okay, dad. I'll be fine and besides I can always ask Madison to come over to keep me company with Syaoran and Kero" I replied smiling at him. When my dad left, we all waved at him and watch him go down the road. "So.Where is Touya?" Syaoran said. "He isn't going to be home for some days too, he didn't say why." I replied. I brought Syaoran to his guestroom and helped him unpacked.  
  
When we were unpacking, Syaoran and I talked about everything that has happened between us in the last 10 years. We asked each other did any of us meet anyone new. "So..Syaoran, did you have a girlfriend back in China?" I asked hoping not. He stopped unpacking and grabbed me by my jean pocket, holding me close to him. (That's a first, lol). I sat on top of him and he sighed, "You don't trust me when I say that I love you." I didn't say anything still waiting for him to finish. "If you want the truth, no I didn't, all I can think about was you," he said sighing. He held me up my hip and hugged me. I held his neck and hugged him. I was very happy that he didn't. "You know I love you, Sakura. You shouldn't ask such question," he said. I looked at him still sitting on his lap. "Sorry if I was wondering," I replied playfully smiling. I got up from his lap and we started to unpack once again.  
  
After that, we finished unpacking his things and got him settled, I lied down on the bed to rest. Syaoran lied down next to me with a gap in the middle. I turned around looking at him and smiled. "I missed you so much, Sakura. I'm so glad I'm back," he said to me. "I'm glad that you're back too, I missed you so much." I replied. "Sakura!!!! Sakura!!! C'mon Sakura! Cook already! I'm starving like heck! Please please please!!!" Kero shouted. "Alright already, Kero! I get it your hungry. Just wait," I said, "Oh Syaoran would you like me to cook you some food?" I said facing towards Syaoran. "I would love to try your homemade cooking, I haven't had your homemade cooking since ever," he said smiling. I laughed and smiling at him. We both begin to laugh and smiled at each other.  
  
"The food is ready you guys, I hope that's enough for you guys," I said with a tray with pancakes shack on top of one another. "I think I won't be able to eat so much" Syaoran said. "Oh, its okay Syaoran, I also invited Eli and Madison over to see you and they can have some too," I replied. "Alright! Its time to eattttt!" said Kero. Syaoran and I were eating at a steady pace while Kero just stuffed in and ate. "This is very delicious, Sakura!" Syaoran said. "Thank you!" I replied. (*Ding-dong*). "That must be Madison and Eli," I said. When I got up from my sat and got the door, while getting up I can still hear Kero eating so fast and asking Syaoran to pass the pancakes. (LoL!) "Hey Sakura!" said Madison and Eli. When all the Cardcaptor cards where turned into Sakura Cards, Madison and Eli have been going out. They seem very happy with each other. "Hey you guys! Come right in," I said. I closed the door behind them and we entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" said Madison. "How's it been, Syaoran?" said Eli. "Its good to see both of you guys" Syaoran replied, "I been great I'm glad to see you two again." "Its so great that we are all here together again just like 10 years ago," I said smiling. Madison looks about the same, her hair is a lot longer, she gotten taller too. She still designs my costumes. Eli has gotten taller and more handsome, still wears his glasses. "Oh, would you two like some pancakes?" I said looking at Madison and Eli. "What pancakes?!" Both Madison and Eli said laughing. (*sweat drops*) "...." I said, "Kero, how can you have eaten all of them!" "*burp* you can't blame me, I'm hungry and its only breakfast," Kero said. Madison and Eli laughed. "Well, Syaoran its great seeing you, you haven't change a bit." Madison said. "Oh, you know what? You two can come with us, we're heading to the mall if you two like to join us," Eli said. "Do you want to, Syaoran?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Sure, I would love to since it's been awhile." 


	2. You're Finally Back

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 2  
  
We left the house at 1:00 p.m. and headed for the mall. I left Kero at home with his video games. Syaoran assisted to drive, so I sat in the front with him. While Madison and Eli was in the back. I looked at the mirror and saw Eli holding Madison's hand. ("They are so cute together") I thought. Then I felt something on my hand, it was Shaoran's hand on mines. I blushed and hold his hand. He looked at me, I looked back and we both smiled. The mall was pretty close to my house. It was a 20 to 25 minute drive. In the car, we talked about what happened in the last 10 years again. Syaoran was telling us about his family and how they are doing well. (" I'm so glad that Syaoran is here. "I missed him so much, and I'm so glad he is staying here for good.") I thought to myself, as I smiled. "Why are you smiling, Sakura?" he asked. "No reason," I said smiling at him. When Syaoran was finding parking, Madison pointed out there was a parking space there. Syaoran and I let go of each other's hand. I guess we let go because Madison scared us. (Lol).  
  
Syaoran and I walked around in the mall. "So..Tomorrow is your birthday right?" he asked. "Yea, it is!" I said smiling. "I have to admit I almost forgot that it was your birthday," he said. "Its okay, Syaoran you don't have to know everything about me," I replied laughing. "Very funny, I'm going to spend as much time with you as possible, Sakura. I love you," he told me. " And I love you, Syaoran!" I said blushing. Later on I went into a bookstore and check if there was any interesting books. "Eh, I'll be right in, Sakura. I need to go buy something first." He told me. "All right Syaoran but don't take long" I replied smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "I promise I won't." I went into the bookstore and started to look around. I went to the fiction part of the store and looked around. I begin to look in the books. I found this book call "You're finally back." Just reading the back of the book wanted me to buy it. It cost $10.00. I was looking at the shelf for other books while holding onto the book I wanted. When I was reaching for a book way up high I tried to tiptoe and get it, then a hand came out of no where and got the book and handed to me. "Here you go, Sakura!" said Syaoran. "Thank you!" I said smiling, "Oh did you get what you needed?" I asked. "Yes, I did, but it's a surprise." He said. I was curious what he brought but I know he won't tell me until later that is. "So..did you get what you needed, Sakura?" he asked. "Yea, in the matter of fact I did," I said, "I want to buy this book call "You're finally back." I handed it to him for him to see, I went to the Clerk and I paid for the book. "Have a nice day!" said the Clerk.  
  
Later on Syaoran and I went to the food court where we were suppose to meet up with Madison and Eli. We ordered pizza because Madison and Eli also wanted some and it's big enough for all four. I sat next to Syaoran. There was a pause at one point between Syaoran and I. We looked at each other and begin to laugh. (Stupid but whatever). Then again, I felt something on my hand; once again it was Syaoran's hand. His hand was so warm and smooth. I smiled at him and he smiled back. As our hands were locked in together, we looked at each other again. I begin to laugh again. "What is so funny?" he asked. "Nothing, I just love looking at you, your so handsome," I replied laughing. I can already see that Syaoran was blushing. I looked at my watch and said, "Where is Madison and Eli? They sure are taking a long time." I leaned towards his shoulder and rest awhile, he then knew that I was tried, "Are you that tried, Sakura?" he asked. "Yea, I hope its okay." I replied yawning. Syaoran just kissed me on my head and said "Okay then, I'll wake you up when they get here." I wasn't really sleeping since I didn't want to sleep no more so I just looked at Syaoran and he looked at me. Something happened but I just don't know what happen. We went closer and closer to each other, we were about to kiss when, "Hey you guys! I'm sorry that we're late, Madison needed to get some materials," Eli said dropping the things next to his chair. I got up from Syaoran's shoulder and yawned. "So sorry you guys. I hope my shopping didn't keep you guys from eating," Madison said. "Not at all, Madison. Syaoran and I was eating and we couldn't eat no more so we saved you some pizza," I replied. Madison and Eli sat next to each other and started eating. The pizza was still hot even though it past an hour since the pizza was ordered. While Madison and Eli were eating I looked at the book I brought. The book had a red cover with designs on the sides of the book of gold. I started to read the book, it was about a girl who loved a guy and the guy loved her back. It was a very nice and familiar story. "Its kind of like my life," I thought. The book wasn't that long it was like a little kid book but I loved it because it reminded me of myself.  
  
I got into the car. It was cold when I got in. The sky was night and the moon was out. "I had a wonderful time, Syaoran." I said hugging him. Its now time for Eli to drive, Madison sat in front with him. Syaoran and I were sitting in the back sit. Syaoran and I sat close to each other. I lied down on his chest. I can hear his heart beat. I looked up at him and he was looking at me. Again we shared a kiss, this time it was a long kiss. When our kiss ended Madison turned around and said, "We're here!" Syaoran and I laughed and got out of the car. We watched Madison and Eli drive away. 


	3. Hidden Feelings

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 3  
  
"Its so good to be home, even though it was fun then I was with you," I said to Syaoran. "I'm only glad you are here with me," he said. He leaned over to me and kissed me. The kiss ended and I smiled at him. "It's about time your home, Sakura!" Kero shouted, "I was starving, next time you can't leave me like that no more." I got up from the bed and got up to cook dinner. I asked Syaoran if he was hungry and he said, "No, I'm fine. You go on ahead, I'll come down later." "Alright then." I replied exiting the room. "Here you go Kero! Are you finally happy." I said to Kero. Kero sat down at the table and started to eat. Later on Syaoran came down and started to get hungry, "Have room for one more?" he said. "Of course Syaoran," I said smiling. He grabbed my hands and put my hands together. He turned me around and hugged me. I couldn't help but blush. "Finally your in my arms again. I miss you," he said. "I was only gone for a couple of minutes," I said still blushing. "I love you, Sakura," he said. I can see that Syaoran was blushing. "I love you too, Syaoran," I replied still blushing. Syaoran was still holding on me, we stood there for a while. "How long are you guys going to stay like that?" Kero shouted. We left the kitchen and went into the living room. We sat on the couch. He was still holding me and I lied on Syaoran's chest. He looked at me and said, "Sorry I caught you off guard." (Lol). I smiled at him and kissed him. "I was mad but I didn't know you mean to," I replied. "I didn't mean it," he said, "I love your cooking." "You do?" I asked. "Of course, Sakura. I only wanted to hold you," he said. I blushed and said, "You actually missed me. I was only downstairs," I teased. We both laughed and then I lied back down on Syaoran's chest. I can hear his heart beat fast. "Are you scared, Syaoran? Your heart is beating pretty fast," I laughed. "That is how you make me feel, Sakura. You make my heart beat so fast that I can't even control it. I love you more then anything in the world," he said. As he went up talking about how he loved me I couldn't help but cry. "Don't cry, Sakura," he said. "I just can't help it, Syaoran. I don't want you to leave me again. I love you and I'm scared that I'll lose you again," I said sobbing. "I will never leave you, Sakura.Never again will I leave my Sweet Cherry Blossom," he said looking into my ears. He reached his hand over to my face to wipe my tears away. He hand was still warm; I reached out my hand on my face where his hand was placed. "Your hand is so warm," I said laughing. He smiled at me and held me close to him.  
  
After awhile, I stopped my crying and I said, "Please Syaoran, please promise me that you will never leave me again." "I will never ever leave you again, I love you, My Cherry Blossom," he said. "And I love you, my Little Wolf," I said to him. I kissed him and we then promised each other, we will never leave each other ever again. We even pinky swear (Lol). Syaoran and I were watching a movie. When the movie was over, I took a deep sigh and begin to fall asleep. The night sky was dark with bright yellow stars. Syaoran needed to do something so I just slept on the couch.  
  
I was in a deep sleep for about an hour then I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes and I saw Syaoran's face. It was only 9:30 p.m. It felt like it's been 2 hours since I woke up. I got up and yawned. "Follow me, Sakura. I have something to show you," he said. "Okay," I replied. I followed Syaoran into the attic and was wondering what was he going to show me. "Okay Sakura before another step I want you to close your eyes," he said. "Alright," I replied. He covered my eyes and he brought me somewhere. "Surprise Sakura!" he said hugging me. I was speechless after that I just stood there and was speechless. There I stood on top of the roof looking at the sky. "Oh my god, Syaoran this is so wonderful," I said excited. I was so surprise that he did this. I hugged Syaoran and kiss him on his cheek. "Is that all I get?" he teased. I just smiled at him and kiss him on the lips. His hand was on my waist holding me close to him tight and my hands were placed on his shoulders. When our kiss ended I placed my head on his head and said, "I love you, Little Wolf." And "I love you, Cherry Blossom." He said. Syaoran got a blanket out and put it flat on the rooftop. He sat down first and I sat next to him. We got another blanket and Syaoran put it on him and me. I laid my head on his shoulder and looked at the stars with the one I love. ("Thank you so much for being here, My Little Wolf. Thank you.") I thought to myself. I sighed dreamily and I felt my hands getting cold but I didn't care. "Are you cold, Sakura?" he asked. "Just a little bit but I'll be fine." I replied. Syaoran took my hand and tried to keep me warm. "You know what means me feel very warm, Syaoran?" I said. "What?" he asked. I placed my arms around Syaoran's shoulder and kissed him. "You.." I said smiling. I lay on Syaoran's chest between his legs and looked at the stars once again. He put his arms around me and covered me with the blanket. "The sky is so beautiful," I said. "Are you happy?" he asked. "Of course I'm happy I'm here with you," I said. "Good," he replied, "Lets just say this is one of your early birthday presents." "What you mean by one of?" I asked curiously. "Nothing," he replied. "Alright then," I said.  
  
Its now 10:30 p.m. and the sky is still brighten with yellow stars. My cheeks are now red and hot just because my soul and heart is warm and seeing Syaoran here with me makes me feel so safe. I'm still in Syaoran's arms looking at the sky. My cheeks started to cool down. I looked up at Syaoran and waited for him to look back at me. Syaoran was looking at the sky and moved slowly to look at me. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled. He leans down to me and kissed me on the lips and then kisses me on my forehead. Then we looked at the sky once again. I can smell Syaoran's scent again. It smelled so good that I just lied closer on his chest. "Look Sakura, a shooting star," he said, "Make a wish." "Alright," I replied. I closed my eyes and wished in my mind. "I wish that Syaoran will be with me forever and he will never leave me again." I opened my eyes and looked at Syaoran. "Do you think your wish will come true?" he asked. "I won't know until that day comes," I replied smiling at him. "Oh.I see.." he said looking confused.  
  
"It's getting late Syaoran. Maybe we should go in and sleep now, we been here for about 3 hours," I said. "Wow, it's 1:30 already. You have to admit it's nice out here even in the morning," he said. "You're right it is nice. *yawn* but I want to go in and sleep but I not going to keep you away from the stars," I said laughing. I got up and kissed Syaoran goodnight. "Come in soon, Syaoran I don't want to be alone," I said winking at him, making it seem like I'm teasing him. (It's retard but whatever). I walked out the door and pretend to go downstairs when I was really watching him or should I say spy on him. I watched Syaoran watching the night sky. He didn't really do much but I stuck around to see that there was a shooting star and I heard him making a wish and he whispered, "Please don't take Sakura away from me.I love her." I was listening to that and I was so happy. ("I love you, Syaoran,") I thought. I can hear that Syaoran was getting ready to leave and walk down the stairs, so I hurried down to my room and got into bed. 


	4. Suprise

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 4  
  
A couple minutes later I heard the door slowly opened. I got up in my bed and turned around to the door. "Oh, sorry if I woke you up, Sakura," he said. "You didn't wake me up Syaoran. I couldn't really sleep without seeing you," I replied smiling at him. "Are you ready to sleep?" I asked. "Yeah. I hope you sleep tight I'll be going now," he said. "Syaoran, wait if you want you can stay with me. I can't really sleep without you," I said. He began to smile and walked over to me. He got into the bed and I lied back into place. I turned to him and he looked at me. I lied closer to Syaoran and smiled at him. (Nothing is going to happen so please don't think dirty or ask me questions). He holds me from my waist and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my Cherry Blossom," he said. I began to close my eyes and looked at Syaoran. His eyes are wide open, watching me sleep. I lied on Syaoran's chest. I can feel Syaoran's soft hand on my cheek and I see feel that he moved my hair away from my face. I moved around a little and got back to Syaoran's chest. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep sleep. Still enough energy, I whispered, "I love you, Syaoran." I heard "I love you, Sakura." and fell asleep.  
  
In my bones I can tell it still wasn't sun out. So I'm asleep. I heard a whisper, I was sure it was Syaoran. "Happy Birthday, My Cherry Blossom." After I heard that. I went back to sleep. Later on the sun came out I knew it was time for me to wake up even though I slept very little. I got up from the bed and saw that Syaoran wasn't there. ("Where can Syaoran be?") I thought. I got up and moved my arms around. I notice that the door was open and I didn't hear anything, not even Kero. Now I knew there was something wrong. I got up and went downstairs. It was dark downstairs; I headed for the living room and turned the light on. "Happy Birthday, Sakura!!!!!" I was so surprised I just freak out and laughed and became speechless. "Oh my god!!! Thank you so much everyone," I said. There weren't really that much people. It was only Syaoran, Kero, Eli, Madison, and Touya. "I walked over to Touya and asked him, "I thought you were going to be on a trip?" giving him the eye. He seem to pause looking for the words to say. Then Touya said, "I came back to surprise you. What? I can't do that?" I laughed at him and hugged Touya. "I just thought you weren't going to be here but I'm glad you're here for my birthday!" I said. "All right then but you do know I came because Syaoran called me just for this party," he replied. I let go of my brother and said, "Syaoran did this." Touya nodded and started to move into the food table. I was looking for Syaoran when I spotted him next to Madison and Eli talking. I run to hug Syaoran. "Thank you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. "Your welcome, Sakura. Besides your birthday and I would never forget that. I'm glad you enjoy it," he said. "Is this the second present? A surprise party?" I asked. He said, "..n-." I cut him off and just kissed him and hugged him. "I love you, Syaoran." I said. "I love you too, Sakura." He said. I opened all my presents that my friends gave me. Eli and Madison gave me a dress. Eli brought the materials and Madison made the dress. It was very pretty and I'm glad Madison made it. Touya said he didn't buy me anything and said, "At least you got some time at home without me." He was right that is a good gift for me, as long as I spend time with Syaoran. I did realize something. I realized that Syaoran was the only one that didn't give me anything but I wasn't surprise. He did already give me a great and wonderful gift. (Don't be so clueless).  
  
The party didn't last long because instead of staying in, we went out to go shopping. We went to the same mall as we went before. Eli was driving this time; Madison and him were in the front. Syaoran and I sat in the back of the car. While in the car I still felt sleepy. I yawned and wanted to sleep. "Are you still sleepy, Sakura?" Syaoran asked. I yawned and didn't answer him. He came closer to me and holds me to sleep. "Thank you, Syaoran. Thank you," I said and yawned. I lied on his chest and went to sleep. I felt Syaoran's cold hand on my face. 


	5. Back Then

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 5  
  
I got up and realized that Syaoran wasn't there. He sat in the front of the car. "Where are Madison and Eli?" I asked. "They're in the mall. I decide to let you sleep and I waited for you," he replied. "I see. Want to go now, Syaoran?" I said. "Not just yet. I want to talk to you," he said. I sat up and went into the front. "What's up, Syaoran?" I asked. "Nothing I just want to talk," he said smiling. "Alright then," I replied. "Sakura..how would you feel if I asked you to marry me?" he asked seriously. I didn't say anything for a while. "Sakura?" he said, "you don't have to answer me but I would like to know." "Syaoran, are you going to ask me to marry you?" I asked. "No-.."he said. I looked kind of disappointed. "..Not yet that is," he said. I smiled after he said that. "You know sometimes I feel like you can read my mind and you know what I'm thinking about, then you always have to make it right," I said laughing. "Is that bad? Or good?" he said laughing. "I have to confess, Sakura. You are the one I will marry and I will always love you," he said. I stood there, ("I never thought about marriage but I would love to marry Syaoran. I love him more then anything and anyone.") "And you're the one I would and will marry," I said smiling. "I love you, Sakura." He said. "I love you too, Syaoran." I said. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We talked about other things before we left the car to catch up with Madison and Eli. "Eli said to meet them two at the food court," Syaoran said. "Alright then," I replied. I walked beside Syaoran and hold his hand tight. He didn't get go. He grab onto my hand tight too. We walked to the food court hand and hand. It was cold out but that didn't matter to me.  
  
"Hey guys. It took you long enough," Madison said. "Sorry, I took so long, you know me. I love to sleep," I replied. Madison laughed. Eli just smiled. "So how would you two feel if we went to go watch a movie?" Eli asked. "Yeah, Sakura? Are you up for it or are you too tried," Madison teased. "Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically and laughed. "Are you up for it Syaoran?" I asked Syaoran. "If you're there," he said smiling. I smiled at him and turn back to Madison and Eli. "So what are we watching?" I asked them. "Let's go see if there's anything good first," Eli said.  
  
After eating at the food court, we walked to the Movie Theater and see if there was anything good playing tonight. "Let's see, Let's see.how about Titanic?" I said. "Whatever you want to watch, there really isn't anything to watch," Syaoran said. We all agreed to watch Titanic. (I know this is stupid because they are in Japan but eh..whatever). The part where Jack died in the ocean was so sad, I couldn't help but cry. (So touching. Lol). When I was crying Syaoran handed me a hand chief. "Thank you." I said. "Its no problem," he replied smiling. The Hand chief was blue with white lines on the sides of it. I hold the hand chief close and I remember the time where Syaoran helped me.  
  
(*flashback*) The image popped into my mind and I remember I was so sad that Julian didn't like me the way I liked him, but know I know that I'm fine because of Syaoran. ("Thank you Syaoran.") (*end of flashback*). I sighed dreamily and watched the movie. I lay on Syaoran's shoulder and said, "Thank you again for helping me." "I'm always here for you even if it's a sad movie," he said smiling. I laughed a little and watched the movie.  
  
"That movie was very good. Don't you think so Syaoran?" I asked him. "It was good," he replied. I reached for his hand and he hold me by the hand too. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "It's getting late, Sakura. Maybe we should head home." Madison said. "Alright then." I said. While walking toward the entrance doorway, I notice a very beautiful dress in the window. "Beautiful isn't it?" Madison said. "Oh, but you know your dresses are the best." I replied smiling. She smiled back at me and I kept walking along Syaoran. When we went outside, the wind was blowing pretty hard. I closed my eyes and the wind was so cold, blowing in my face. At the same time, Syaoran put his jacket around me. "Are you warm now?" he asked. "I'm fine, aren't you cold?" I ask. "Its okay." He replied smiling. Madison and Eli were in the car already and Syaoran walked me to the car. 


	6. Just So Scared

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 6  
  
"Home at last!" I shouted. Syaoran closed the door behind him and I put down my jacket. I was still wearing Syaoran's jacket. I can smell his scent on the jacket. "Are you still cold?" he asked. "No..Do you want your jacket back?" I said. "If you want to keep it you can," He replied. I smiled at him and said, "I will keep it." Syaoran blushed and I blushed. We stood in the living room for a while and I looked at the time. I yawned and looked at the time again, then looked back at Syaoran. "Aren't you sleepy?" I asked him. "Eh.I can wait until you sleep," he said. "Well, are you going to come up?" I asked heading the stairs. I rushed to the stairs and he tried to rush in front of me. I giggled and ran to my room, I saw Syaoran behind me not so far behind. I stopped and stopped Syaoran. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I need to go that way to take a shower, you can go shower downstairs." I said. "Alright then. I'll check on you later," he said. I watched him go downstairs. I went into my room and. "Why are you so loud, Sakura?!" Kero said. "Sorry Kero," I said. I left Kero alone and got my pajamas. I headed for the bathroom and took my shower.  
  
I got out of the showers and sighed. ("Is Syaoran asleep?") I went over to his room and saw him there. I walked in and see if he was in bed sleeping. I walked over to his bed and sat near him for a while. I got up and walked towards the door. "Leaving so fast?" I turned around and saw Syaoran up. "So that took you so long," he said. I smiled at him and walked towards his bed. "Are you cold?" he asked. "Not really," I said, of course I still got into the blankets. I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He whisper in my ear, "Good night, Sakura." I lay down in the bed with my head on the pillow and went to sleep. I felt Syaoran's hands holding me while I sleep. I cuddled in Syaoran's arm and went to sleep. "Good night my love," I said. "I love you, Sakura.." he said. "I..(*Yawn*) love you." I replied and sleep into a deep sleep.  
  
"Good morning my love," I said watching Syaoran wake up. I smiled at him as he got up. I was up since 9 o'clock and I had made breakfast just for Syaoran. "Here you go! Breakfast in bed," I said laughing. "Thank you," said Syaoran. He yawned and got up to brush his teeth. He got out of the bathroom and ate his food I made just for him. While he was eating, I watched him from the side of the bed. He paused and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Why do you have to ask so much questions?" I said laughing. He didn't answer and ate at a fast pace. "You must be hungry," I said. (*sweat drop*). I waited until Syaoran finish his breakfast. "So what would you like to do today?" I asked. "And why are you asking so much questions," he said playfully. I put my arm around my chest and made a mad face. Syaoran just laughed at me and said, "Okay I get it, I was only just playing. You don't have to get mad," he said. (*sweat drop*). I didn't say anything to him and I got off the bed. "Get ready in 30 minutes," I said. He nodded and I left the room. I went downstairs to the kitchen to make Kero's breakfast, I made him a chocolate cake for dinner. ("Hopefully, Kero doesn't eat all of it.") I made soup for Kero in the morning. I tried the soup and see if it was just right. ("Needs more pepper.") I put the pepper in the soup and tried the soup again. I sighed and put the fire off. I stood there for a while and let the hot air touch my face. My face was heated and all steamed up because of the hot air. A minute later I felt someone holding me. "I'm sorry, did I get you that mad?" he said. It was Syaoran I could already tell. He was hugging me from the back and I didn't answer him. His arms were around my neck and I hold onto his arms. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Why are you saying sorry? And I'm fine, you didn't get me mad," I said. "I see, well I want to say sorry always," he said. "Okay then," I replied. I closed my eyes and let Syaoran hold me. I sighed dreamily and let myself out of his arms. I left the soup on the stove. I wrote a letter saying that there's soup. "Are you ready to go?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah! Let's go!" I said smiling.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Syaoran asked me as I drove around the corner. "I don't really know," I said. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked. "I would like to drive if that's okay with you Mr. Syaoran," I replied, "I'm sorry but I just feel very ah.. I don't know but I just need to do something." I can tell that Syaoran was upset but I really don't know what I want to do. I stopped the car at the sidewalk and sighed. "Is there something the matter, Sakura?" he asked. "Nothing, I just don't feel like myself today, I guess its just mood swings," I said. "Can I do anything to help?" he asked. "Can you just hold me," I said softy. I lie on Syaoran's shoulder and just lay there. He put his arms around me and I just closed my eyes. I felt a tear coming. I tried so hard to not cry but I couldn't help it. The tear dropped onto my face and fell onto Syaoran's arm. "Don't cry, Sakura. Please smile and be happy I'm here," he said softy. "I love you," I said trying to clam myself down. Syaoran kissed my forehead and I got up. "Do you want me to drive?" he asked. I nodded and as Syaoran went into the driver's sit, I looked out the window.  
  
As Syaoran drove I felt so scared now and I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I closed my eyes and thought, ("I guess part of me is afraid that Syaoran will leave any minute.") "So where you want to go?" he asked. "Anywhere is fine," I said, "Tomorrow I have to work..so are you going to be okay by yourself?" Syaoran nodded and I smiled at him. 


	7. Cherry Blossom Tree

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 7  
  
"Thank you Syaoran. I'll see you in bit," I said to him. I watched Syaoran drive up the road until he was out of sight. I sighed and I wish I could have slept more. "Good morning, Sakura!" I turned around and there was Madison. "Good morning to you too," I said smiling, "are you ready to get to work?" Madison smiled at me and said, "Today there really isn't anything to do." I smiled at Madison and walked towards the door.  
  
(*Yawn*)..("I'm finally going home..I got to call Syaoran.") I picked up the phone. "Hey Sakura. Do you need a ride?" Madison said. "Its okay, Madison. You go on," I replied with a smile putting back the phone in place. Everyone was gone and I was the only one there. I sat in my chair and looked at the phone. I picked up the phone again and dialed the number. "Hello, Syaoran?" "Yes honey?" "Can you pick me up now" "No problem I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye." "I love you," I said and then I hung up. I got everything I needed and left the building. I went downstairs to the front door and waited for Syaoran. I sat down on the bench and waited. I took out my CD player and my book. I read for a while and played my CD player. (*honk honk*) I looked up and saw Syaoran in the car. "Hey Sakura! Get up, its getting pretty cold out," he said. I ran to the car as the wind blew me hard. I got in the car hugged Syaoran. "Its about time, I was getting worry," I said. "I won't leave you like that," he replied. I smiled at him and he laughed at me. He drove up the road and he asked, "Where would you like to go?" "Home please!" I replied hugging his arm. Syaoran blushed looking at me. I blushed also but it was not as red as Syaoran's. I looked up at him smiling at me. I sat very close to Syaoran, still holding his hand.  
  
I opened the door to the house and put my things away. "Would you like to eat dinner now?" I asked him. "If you want to eat," he replied sitting on the couch. I sat next to him on the couch and said, "Maybe later." I rubbed my head on his shoulder and leaned there for a while until he said something. "How was work?" he asked. "It was alright, it did help me clear my mind," I replied. "I see.." he said. "Uh..Syaoran I'm sorry," I said. "For what?" he said looking at me. "For yesterday morning," I said sighing. I looked down at the floor and was upset for what I did. I felt Syaoran's hands on my shoulder. "I know how you feel. I been though that before," he replied. I sighed and smiled. I was so happy that he understands, so I just hugged him. "Is chicken good for you?" I asked Syaoran. "Whatever is fine," he replied with a grin. I smiled at him and went into the kitchen. After eating dinner I asked Syaoran, "would you like something sweet to eat?" "Cake?" I smiled at Syaoran. I noticed that Kero was leaving the room. I looked for it and I notice it was missing. "KERO!!!! Get your butt down here!!!" Kero flew in with a sad face and said, "I couldn't help it." I tried to clam myself down and said, "I only said one piece of the cake not the whole one." Syaoran said, "Its okay Sakura. Let's go out and get some ice cream." (*sweat drop*) "I'm really sorry, Sakura," Kero said. "I'll forgive you but one week of no video games," I replied. "What?! No!! please don't!" He said. I laughed at him and said, "I'm just kidding." I was still laughing. (*sweat drop*) "You scared me," Kero said. "Let's go now Sakura. I would like some ice cream," Syaoran said. "Alright then," I replied. I walked out the door and got in the car with Shaoran. Syaoran smiled at me. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. "No reason. I'm just glad you're wearing my jacket," he said playfully. I blushed and lied back on the sit.  
  
After ice cream, Syaoran and I found ourselves under a Cherry Blossom Tree. I lied on his legs as he lied on the Tree. I smelled the fresh Cherry Blossoms and I looked at Syaoran. "Are you happy that you got your ice cream," I said playfully. "Not really. It wasn't sweet enough," he said. "Oh..?" I replied. Syaoran sat up from the tree and said, "Yeah." "So what do you want that can satisfied you?" There was a quick blew of the wind. "Syaoran? You didn't answer me," I said. "I know," he replied. "May I know the answer?" I said nicely getting up. "Of course," he said as he lean towards me and kissed me passionately. After the short, yet soft passionately kiss I blushed. "I don't think I'm satisfied," I said laughing. Syaoran kissed me again. The kiss was as soft and passionately as before but it was longer. "Are you now?" he asked. "Good enough," I said playfully. Syaoran made a fake angry face and started to tickle me. We tickled each other for a while. Later on, I found myself on top of Syaoran. "Okay okay okay! You win," Syaoran said. I give him a haha laugh and I was off guard that he grabbed me by my waist and got me off of him. He looked up at the sky as I looked up at the sky too, and when I closed my eyes for just a second I saw Syaoran's handsome face coming onto my face making a shadow.  
  
I lied on the grass and he was next to me on my right. "I knew I'll win." I said playfully. "Oh..?" he said. Syaoran was still facing me and then I closed my eyes once again. I felt something on my lips and opened my eyes quickly. I saw Syaoran still next to me but he was facing me on the side. I looked to my right and said, "Did you do that?" "Do what?" he said trying to act innocent. "Don't play games with me Syaoran," I replied laughing. "I'm not," he said. I got up and so did Syaoran. "Tell me the truth was that you?" I asked again. He wouldn't say anything so I got up to Syaoran's face and said playfully, "C'mon now, be nice." Syaoran didn't answer but he held my hands and he looked at me. I looked deep into his eyes and blinked first. "I win!" he said teasing. I tried to punch him playfully but he grabbed my arm lightly and hugged me. He let go of my hand and held me by my waist. The wind blew pass us again, my hair got blew across my face. Syaoran used his hand to move my hair back. "You look so beautiful, Sakura," he said. "You look handsome yourself, Syaoran," I replied smiling. Syaoran was blushing and held me closer. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I held on him close to me as he did the same. The wind blew a couple more, still standing there holding each other I can smell Syaoran's scent. I looked at the watchtower and saw that the time was 9:00 p.m. "Its getting kind of dark, Syaoran," I said. "I know," he whispered in my ear. "Then why are we still staying here?" I said laughing. "Oh..sorry I just got caught by your scent," he said laughing. I smiled at him and I walked towards the car holding his hand. "Want to go home now?" he asked. I nodded and went into the car.  
  
"So when are you going to move out of this house?" Syaoran asked me as I walked into the living room. "I don't think I can leave this house," I said, "I had too much here. I got dad and Touya." Syaoran stood there for a while and then sat next to me on the couch. "Well, for sure I know can't stay here forever, its been great being you're guest but I need to go find a job and a place to live since I am staying," he said. I smiled at him. "How about tomorrow I help you find a place?" I asked. "I would love it if you did," he replied. He turned to me and kissed me. "Thank you." I got up from the couch and went upstairs to go take a bath. "I'll see you in a bit," I said to Syaoran. He walked up behind me and went into his room to get his clothe for his bath. 


	8. The Good Old Days

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 8  
  
I walked downstairs and went into the living room. As I entered the room I saw Syaoran sitting there. "Hey! How long you had been here?" I asked sitting next to Syaoran. "Not long," he replied. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked. "What kind?" he asked. "Something Madison gave me," I replied. "Oh sure, I would love to," he said smiling.  
  
I looked at Syaoran and closed the TV. "That was a very nice movie," I said. "Yeah, I'm so surprise that she still kept them," he replied. Madison gave me a video of all the things that happened. All the shoots she can every get of me capturing the cards. I laughed at Syaoran and said, "I ain't surprise." I looked at the clock and it was 11:00 p.m., I looked back at Syaoran and asked, "When you sleeping?" "Whenever you sleeping," he said. "You always say that," I replied smiling. Syaoran just smiled and I smiled back. We spent the whole time talking about Syaoran's family. His family is a very nice family. Syaoran also said that he is taking over the clan. After we finished talking I yawned. "If you are sleepy you can go to sleep," he said. "I think it is kind of late don't you think Syaoran." I said getting up, "C'mon now up we go." I walked up the stairs and Syaoran followed behind me. I put my hand on the rail and went towards my room. Syaoran grabbed my hand lightly and put me close to him. "Good night, Sakura." "Good night, Syaoran." He kissed me and I kissed him good night. We went to our own rooms and closed the room. His room is across from me and I closed my door and peeked out and saw Syaoran peeking out too. I smiled and he smiled back. I closed my door and got into bed. "I love you, Syaoran," I said as I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up from the smell of pancakes. I went downstairs and I saw Syaoran. "Good morning, Sakura," he said. I looked at him and said, "I didn't know you can cook." He smiled back and said, "Well I guess I can." I smiled back. I went to brush my teeth and wash my face to get ready for work. When I finished I went back downstairs and sat down for breakfast. "Here you are, I hope you enjoy it," Syaoran said. I smiled at him and tasted the pancakes. As I chew on the pancakes I couldn't help but smile and said, "This is so good Syaoran." He smiled back at me and said, "I'm glad you like it." I never thought Syaoran could cook. The food was amazing. "What else can you cook for me?" I asked laughing. "What would you like me to make," he said walking towards me. "What time is it?" I asked. (*sweat drop*) "Eh." I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30 a.m. "Ah! I'm late! Syaoran, can you please drive me to work?" I asked. Syaoran nodded and got ready and went into the car. I was still rushing to get my things ready and I run into the car still trying to put my shoes on. I give out a sigh. "You didn't even change," said Syaoran. I looked at him. "You still get late for things," he continues laughing. "Not all the time," I said arguing playfully and then I laughed. "Thank you, I'll call you when I need a ride," I said. "Alright then," he replied. I kissed him and left. "Bye Syaoran," I said smiling. He waved back and watched me go inside. I looked out the door and saw Syaoran driving away. 


	9. The BIG Move

Life Beyond The Point  
(It's English names)  
By KrAzYgYrL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I just love it..^__^  
  
I know I had this story up but I had to delete it because of something has gone wrong.. the story isn't good so yah..but you can comment if you want. Hehe..Yah Review please.. Just to say again I don't own CCS and I hope you can tell if they are thinking or not because yah..on word it has it in Italic and this place doesn't show it in that..so I hope yall know if they are thinking instead of saying it..x] Thoughts I meant..hehe..ENJOY!  
  
(*___*) - Actions ("____") - Thoughts  
Chapter 9  
  
I took a deep breath and sat down under the cherry blossom tree. "How was work?" Syaoran asked. "It was an easy day, everyday is an easy day," I replied smiling. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" he asked. That was a first time he called me that. "What's with the sweetie thing?" I asked smiling. He grin, he looked surprise and he said, "You don't want me to call you that?" I begin to laugh and lean towards his chest. "Its okay with me as long as I can call you my Little Wolf," I said laughing. "I'll just call you my Little Cherry Blossom," he replied. I laughed and smiled at him. I turned away from Syaoran and looked at the sky, I got off of his chest and just lay there on the grass, waiting for him to say something. "I found an apartment near the mall and I would like it if you come and see it," Syaoran said. "Near the mall?" I asked, "When you want me to go?" Syaoran laughed and said, "Whenever, if you want. I'll show you it right now." I smiled at him and nodded.  
  
I got out of the car and my eyes shined as I looked at the house. "The outside of the house is wonderful!" I said with a smile. "Would you like to go inside, my lady?" Syaoran said acting like a gentleman. "You know you can't pull that off," I said laughing. Syaoran grabbed me by my arm as I tried to walk in the house and brought me in from the back of the house. "Close your eyes, Sakura!" he said. I closed my eyes and let Syaoran show me the way to the back. "Alright, open!" he said. My eyes shined as I look at the crystal fountain, my smile was so wide that you can see all of my teeth. (LoL! Boy, did that sound corny). "Please sit, Sakura," Syaoran said pulling a chair out. There was a table near the crystal fountain, where we will ate dinner. It was so beautiful, candles were lid and the fountain water was running beautifully. "This is so beautiful," I said. "So you like it?" He asked. I looked at Syaoran and smiled. "Yes or no?" he said. "Why wouldn't I like it?" I replied. Syaoran is trying to make me answer his questions therefore I'm going to answer in questions (LOL! - Reminds me of Whose line is it anyways)  
  
To be continue..hehe.please review..!!!! 


End file.
